The Heroes New Challenge
by Iynxx
Summary: After the Monster Associations defeat, Saitama went with Genos to Dr.Kuseno so he can get back his hair he used to have 3 yrs ago. But Dr.Kuseno dicsovered a new thing called Dragon Balls which can grant you any wish you want. But then, he notice a greater threat to the entire galaxy. What will Saitama wish for, and will he get the challenge he deserves. Find out on Dragon Ball Z!
1. The Discovery

*One Punch Man Intro Song*

"Man, whoever thought that Garou was close to breaking his limits. That's what got me really excited, said Saitama sounding bored. "Master, is something the matter, asked Genos." "Oh, it's nothing." "Hey, I almost forgot." "Genos, you said something about getting my hair back right, said Saitama." "Yes, master. Should we go?" "Yeah, lets go right now, answered Saitama."

As Saitama and Genos walked to 's lab, something caught Genos's eye.

"Wait, master. That old man is touching those girls breast, said Genos."

"Go ahead and stop him, not my problem, said Saitama still sounding bored."

"Where have I seen this old man. He looks famaliar, /emSaitama thought. He just shrugged his shoulders and notice that the old man was giving Genos the good stuff.

"Yo, Genos you okay, asked Saitama?"

The old man was about to turn Genos into another piece of modern art, which made Saitama pissed.

What really got Saitama's attention is the old man's attack.

"KAAA...MEEEEE...

"No, it can't be him."

"HAAA...MEEEEE...

"GENOS, GET OUT OF THERE NOW, yelled Saitama.!"

"Yes, Mas- HAAAAAAAA!"

Luckily, Genos escaped the kamehameha by creating an after image he learned from master.

The explosion wasn't that big since he controlled his blast, but the shockwave was massive, making people scream and run away. Genos was standing beside Saitama. "Master, please let me finish." "I have only used 50% of my power, Genos asked nicely." "Well, you quite a beating after using 50%." "But we can't attack this man." "He's on our side, said a serious Saitama." "I"ll go talk to him." "You stay here, Genos." "Yes Master, Genos said politely."

Saitama noticed the old man throwing his fist at Genos, but Saitama block his punch with no effort.

"Eh, who are you, the old man asked sweating a little bit?"

"My name is Saitama." "Are you Master Yoshi"

"Uhh, it's actually Roshi, young man." "Oh, sorry for saying your name wrong." "I suck at remembering."

"This young man's power is incredible. It's even powerful than that other Saiyan's ape form, Roshi thought." "I am a big fan of you and the Z warriors, Saitama said excitedly." "Eh, the Z warriors? Who came up with that idea, Roshi asked."

"It was woman with blue hair, that usually hangs out with the Z warriors."

"Oh, you must mean Bulma." "Yeah, that who I'm talking about, Saitama said."

"I can't believe someone smart like her, would come up with a lame group, Roshi sweatdropped." "I think it's an awesome name, Saitama said excitedly."

"Anyway, where are you boys headed?" "We're headed to Genos's place so I can grow my hair back, Saitama answered."

"Oh, okay. Well see you later then, Roshi said waving good bye."

The three of them forgot the explosion Master Roshi caused.

*Later* 

"Master, we are here, Genos said."

"Alright, lets go in." "Yes Master!" As Genos and Saitama walked inside, Genos noticed was surprised on whatever he was researching. "Genos, is that you? I must show you some-...who is this young lad beside you, asked?" "This is Master Saitama, the one who saved me from the mosquito with a single slap or people would like to call it *Bitch Slap*, Genos said."

"Oh really?!" examined him head-to-foot. Luckily, was not the type of person to judge by appearance. He was a bit more like Saitama who didn't care about how people judged him.

"I must thank you for taking care of Genos, Kuseno said with a smile." "Oh, it's no biggie. Still, Genos has alot to learn." "He sure does." Genos blushed a bit while Saitama and Kuseno laughed (Genos's blush is oil black, get it).

"Before I start the hair project, I have urgent news for you." "What is it Doc?" "While I was creating an upgrade for Genos, something crashed into my lab." "Did it look like a big, white ball, Saitama asked?" "Yes it did, and I-...wait, you already know what it looks like, Kuseno asked?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS REALLY A BIG, WHITE BALL, I JUST GUESSED, Saitama yelled!"

p style="text-align: left;""Oh, well then do you want to see the ball?" "Yes, Doctor, Genos answered." Kuseno showed them the white ball he was talking about. "Hmm, this ball looks similar to this one anime show I watch at home, Saitama said." "You must mean Dragon Ball Z, master." "Oh yeah, Saitama said." "Why are they pale white, Genos asked?" "Probably because Kami is dead, Saitama answered." "So that means the Dragon Ball Z show is real?!" "Certainly because that old man we mer looked like Roshi and it looked like he was headed to the hospital to meet someone." "What do you know about these Dragon Balls, Saitama, Kuseno asked?" "Since I hate long speeches, I'll explain it in 20 words or less.

"Dragon balls are magical orbs that grant you any wish you want." "And thats why I have other urgent news!" "I have found the origin place of these Dragon balls." "A place called *Namek*. Does that ring a bell to any of the episodes you watched, Kuseno asked?" "Actually, it does, but I don't feel like explaining, Saitama said." "I understand." "By the way, what time is it?" "It is 7:58PM, Master, Genos answered." " OH CRAP I GOTTA GO! See you later Genos and Kuseno. Saitama was at his house under 10 seconds. Doctor, why do you think Mastet is in a hurry, Genos asked?" "Every Saturday, 8:00PM, a new episode of Dragon Ball Z comes on, Kuseno answered."

"I see, well can you turn on the big TV to the channel where Dragon Ball Z is about to start, Genos asked?" "Sure."

*The next day*

Saitama was watching the news, while he brushed his teeth in the "In other news we have caught a video tape of an old man putting a number to Demon Cyborg." "What does this mean to you folks?"

"Who was video taping, Saitama thought?"

THATS THE END OF THE FIRST EPISODE. SORRY IT WAS SHORT, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME. ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING VERY SOON 


	2. A Threat to the Galaxy

*On Planet Namek*

"Hey Bulma, Gohan and I are gonna look for the Dragon Balls, Krillin Said.""Okay, then take the Dragon Ball Radar with you, Bulma said." And with that, Krillin and Gohan rushed to find the Dragon Balls. "Might as well set up the camp inside the cave, Bulma said."

Krillin and Gohan decided to go to the closest Dragon Ball so they can take it, but that's when they made a mistake. They just bumped into the last person they'll ever see. 

*Back on Planet Earth*

Saitama finished brushing his teeth, and started to make cereal. While he was eating cereal, a knock was heard through the door. He opened only to see that it was Genos and . "Master, I have urgent news, Genos said." "This sounds serious and exciting, /emSaitama thought." "Wassup, Genos." "Dr. Kuseno and I have found out where the ship is and when they're taking off. Also, I have watch the preview of the next episode, we have a new problem that is a threat to the entire galaxy."

*One Punch Man Intro Song*

"A threat to the entire galaxy huh? Sounds interesting and exciting, Saitama said."

"This is no time for games, Saitama. This is serious situation we're in, Kuseno said."

"Actually Doctor, this may be master's chance to get a proper challenge he wants, Genos said."

"Hmmm, you did say something about killing monsters in one punch." I guess you could have a proper challenge, Kuseno said."

"So, whats the mission, Doc, Saitama asked?"

"Well since I have all the information of these Dragon Balls, I know where we need to go."

"Saitama, if you want the challenge you deserve, pack your toothbrush, pack some clothes, and-

"DONE!"

"Oh...well then let's head to my lab. I got a plane that we can ride in, Kuseno said" " Okay, Saitama said deadpanned."

*Back on Namek*

"Hey Krillin, do you sense that, Gohan asked." "Yeah, and it kinda feels like- OH GOD WE GOTTA HIDE SOMEWHERE!" "Let's hide on that mountain over there, Krillin said really fast!"

They rushed to the mountain as fast as they could so they didn't get spotted by the aliens. 

*Somewhere else on Namek*

"Alright, time to find these Dragon Balls, and wish for immortality, and after I become immortal, nobody will be able to kill me or stop me, a man with a McDonald's Logo hairline said." "Where do you think your going, Vegeta, a voice said in the sky?" Vegeta looked up, only to see a familiar purple alien trying to act tough. Off to your mother's house Cui, Vegeta said snickering." "At least my mother's alive

...(the silence is real)...

"Y'know Cui, I'm having a bit of trouble remembering your power level."

"HA, you would forget. Eight-teen thousand, same as yours, Cui said sounding over confident."

"Oh really, cuz I just read my Saiyan Handbook, aaaaannnnndd on page fifty-one, it says that "every time a Saiyan is recovered from bad injury or near death, they get a dramatic increase in power."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Cui asked?" 

"When I was at earth down there, oh boy, I got demolished."

"haha...hah...w-wait, what?"

"That's right, all from a low-life Saiyan, his kid, a bald midget, and a obedient man with a sword."

"So what your telling me is that you lost to a Saiyan, a half breed, and two earthlings, Cui asked." "Yep, and guess what, I almost died on that planet, and it gave me an increase in power after I recovered, Vegeta, said."

"Hah, you must be bluff-

"Vegeta interrupted him and gave him the book and told him to read page 51. 

"Let's see here blah blah blah, ape form, blah blah increase in power every time they...crap." 

And with that Vegeta blew Cui up without hesitation. 

**That's the second chapter guys, hope you enjoyed**


	3. New Allies

"HAHAHA, this is great, Vegeta said." Vegeta was overly excited about this power boost he got from the earth warriors. He was thinking he could accomplish anything with this power, until he noticed something spiked through his brain. 'What was that, Vegeta thought.' 'Did I just sense something?' 'No wait, I sense more stuff.' 'What the heck is going on?!' 'My brain is going overboard!' 'Wait a sec...can I sense energy, Vegeta asked himself.' 'Looks like I'll have to concentrate so I can get the hang of it.' 'That means I won't need this scouter anymore.' Vegeta through his scouter on the ground and smashed it. "Now that I can sense power, I wonder who should I go to first, Vegeta said."

*Back to Krillin and Gohan*

Krillin and Gohan were hiding on top of a mountain to stay away from the immense powers headed to the village they were going to. They also notice that it was the same power they sensed at the cave. "Gohan, it's the same aliens we sensed at the cave earlier, Krillin said." "And remember that Vegeta is here too, Gohan said." "Jeez, those guys look scary, especially the-. Krillin was interrupted by a soldier yelling someone's name. "LORD FRIEZA, I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS, the soldier yelled." The soldier flew beside waiting for permission to tell him the important news. "Go ahead, Minion 26, a short sadist with horns said." "The first news is that one of our elites named Cui is dead." "No wonder my scouter explode, a green handsome man said." "Luckily I turned off mine, before it went haywire, a purple man-looking woman said." "And what is the second news, Frieza asked." "Well my apologies but this happened two months ago, and it will surprised you, my lord." "Oh it can't be that bad, Frieza said regretfully." "My lord, Boros, the Dominator of the Universe, is dead. Every soldier, including Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza was shocked. "WHAT YOU DON'T MEAN THAT BOROS RIGHT." "Yes, that Boros."

Frieza didn't know what to say, yet he a bit excited that someone could defeat him. Boros was the only person that could make Frieza go serious, excluding Beerus and Majin Buu. Boros and Frieza respected each other like B. (Best Evil Friends). Even their soldiers have never seen them that happy. "Did you get the info of planet he died on." "Sorry my lord, but I didn't get the info, Minion 26 said in sorrow." "That's fine, because when I ever meet that person, he'll see me as the immortal emperor, Frieza said in a evil voice,"

"Hey Gohan, I think that short woman with horns is there leader, Krillin said. "He looks like a total FAG." "Krillin?!" "What, a Freaky Alien Genotype, Krillin corrected him." "Oh, thought you was call him a homo, Gohan said." "WAIT, THAT'S A GUY, Krillin yelled

(I know this is a DBZ Abridged reference, but I thought it was a woman too.)

All the soldiers wondered what that noise was. "Dodoria, Frieza asked him." "I don't know either, Dodoria said." They was still wondering until they heard a noise. "QUACK!" "QUACK!" "Oh it's just a space duck." Everyone calmed down and looked back to their objective. "What do you want from us, a green elderly man said." "Well I was just looking for a place for our summer home-what the **** do you think I am here for?

...our trees?"

...Zarbon, three of them."

Zarbon saw five more of them come out, and their race was called Namekians. Zarbon kicked one of them on the neck, and blasted two of them to death. "Well done Zarbon." "Thank you my lord, Zarbon said." "Now let's cut to the chase. Where's the Dragon Ball, Frieza asked. "We don't have it, the elderly namekian said. Frieza made an evil grin after what he jut said.

*Back on Planet Earth*

Saitama, Genos, and were in the lab waitng for to ready the helicopter. "Master, the Dragon Ball Z show has been cancelled due to- Hold on Genos, I'm looking at the news saying that the show Dragon Ball Z has been cancelled." Genos didn't care if his master ignored him since they understood each other. "Alright boys, are you ready to go, Kuseno asked." "Sure, Saitama said." "Where are we going, Genos asked." "We are heading to an old friends place." They all went in the helicopter, and started flying to their destination. While they were flying, Genos saw a man in a orange gi, riding a cloud. Genos was about to oil himself if that was real. "We should be there in 7 minutes, Kuseno said.

What they didn't know was that the man in the orange gi, riding the cloud, was none other than the pure hearted man, Goku. He landed in the backyard of a large, rich house. "Oh hi Goku, a blonde woman said." "Hi, ." "I was wondering if the ship is ready, Goku asked." "Why yes the ship is ready, a voice said." "Oh hey !" "The ship is ready to go, but we have to wait for a couple of more people, said." Why, are they coming with me, Goku asked." "In fact, yes they-

was interrupted by a helicopter landing in their backyard.

"I think that is them."

"Wow, that's some crazy energy I'm sensing, Goku said excitedly." They saw some people come out. My my, it's been a long time hasn't it , Kuseno said coming out of the helicopter. "It's nice to see you again, said." "And these must be the two boys you've been talking about." "Yes, I can assure you that these two are gonna be a great help to this adventure." "Hi, my name is Goku." "Hi, I'm Saitama." "I can sense that your really strong, Goku said." "Uhh, thanks, Saitama said. "Now, let's explore the ship, Briefs said. They walked inside ship and was surprised.

 **THAT'S CHAPTER 3 GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
